Prior to the present invention including its predecessor embodiment above-identified, there has been known only one shelving array that can be suspended solely from a hook assembly to hang against a wall, namely that shown in H. S. Rhett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,105, June 5, 1951. However, that array could not easily be levelled, nor could the shelf position against the wall be changed easily because of a link chain assembly fastened to each shelf by a confining hardware accessory. Also these shelves preferably required fastening the individual shelves to the wall.
Other hanging shelf arrays disposing the shelves against the wall also required for stability some kind of hardware holding the shelves against the wall and could not simply be positioned by its own performance securely against the wall, and yet removable intact for relocation, wall cleaning, etc. by simply unhooking from a top mounting hook. These other shelving arrays are exemplified by J. K. Slaboden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,072, Mar. 26, 1974 and E. Ostrom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,970, Mar. 20, 1962.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide improved shelving array that can be mounted in a corner intersection of two walls and be self-supporting from a single mounting hook to stably rest against the walls adjacent the corner without other mounting means.